NICHIJOU
by Arin Tirta
Summary: Keseharian pasangan OkiKagu, asam manis kehidupan mereka / Warning : OOC / Happy Reading!


**NICHIJOU**

 **By Arin Tirta**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama milik Gori-eerr om Sorachi desu**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T + (?)**

 **Warning : typo(s), gaje, AU**

 **DLDR!**

 _ **SUKONBU**_

Seorang gadis dengan surai rambut _vermilion_ menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya santai. Iris _sapphire_ -nya menatap langit yang mulai mendung, terdapat benda tipis kehijauan yang diapit di bibir mungilnya. Dengan sembarangan tangannya melempar kotak kecil kosong berarna merah.

"Aaaah, Hijikata- _konoyaro_. Mayones itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Cih, jika saja aku tidak kalah taruhan."

Kagura – nama gadis tersebut – langsung bangkit dari duduknya, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap angkuh sang pangeran di sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali _aru ka_?! Aku hampir mati kebosanan menungumu _aru!_ " bentak Kagura kasar. Seragam _sailor_ -nya berkibar oleh embusan angin.

Okita Sougo mendecih sinis, "Berisik _China Musume_ , aku hanya telat beberapa menit kau sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang ingin melahirkan."

"BEBERAPA MENIT DENGKULMU! AKU SUDAH SATU JAM MENUNGGUMU DI SINI _ARU!"_

"Aku menemukan _sukonbu_ di pinggir ja-..."

Sougo menatap Kagura _swatdrop_ , baru beberapa menit lalu _kekasih-_ nya itu marah-marah bagai orang sembelit, namun sekarang gadis itu justru tersenyum lebar seraya mengemut _sukonbu_ yang sebenarnya ia beli.

"Kau memakannya seperti babi kelaparan," komentar Sougo dingin.

Kagura mendelik sinis, "Berisik _Do-S_ sialan _aru!_ Ini salah _sukonbu_ -nya yang terlalu enak _aru!"_

Sougo menghela napas kasar, Kagura masih tidak mempedulikannya. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan _sukonbu_ itu.

"Apa enaknya makanan yang berasa seperti ketiak om-om pedo itu?" tanya Sogo sarkastik. Sungguh, apa cemilan berasa abstrak itu lebih menarik dibanding dirinya?

"Ini sangat enak _aru!_ Sensasi keasaman yang menimbulkan getaran di hati ini hanya bisa didapat dari _sukonbu_ _aru!"_ seru Kagura bersemangat layaknya seorang _chef_ yang mengomentari sebuah makanan.

Sougo berdiri di depan Kagura, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah _innocent_ , "Apa buktinya?"

Sebelah alis Kagura terangkat, "Bukti _aru ka?_ Kau coba saja sendi- _hmmpppppfft?!"_

Kagura meronta hebat kala Sougo merengkuh erat tubuhnya dan memagut bibirnya, lelaki itu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kagura, mengambil _sukonbu_ yang telah terkunyah setengah. Setelah menelan _sukonbu_ tersebut Sougo balik menegak rakus _saliva_ milik Kagura. Ditahannya tengkuk gadis tersebut agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

 _KRAK!_

"AAAAAKKKKH!"

"Huahahahahaha! Rasakan itu _Kuso gaki!_ "

Kagura tertawa puas saat Sougo merintih kesakitan. Dalam hati Sougo memberikan sumpah serapah pada gadis bercepol itu. Siapa sangka Kagura akan menggigit lidahnya dan menendang _harta pustaka_ -nya dengan dengkul?

"Cih, bibirmu seperti sampah yang diblender _BaKagura!"_

"Hmph! Untuk saat ini itu balasanku _aru!_ Tunggu saja balasan selanjutnya _aru!"_ Kagura membuka payung ungunya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sougo yang masih terkapar di tanah. Sampai pungung mungilnya tidak terlihat sekali pun, gadis Yato itu tidak menoleh ke arah Sougo.

Sougo bangkit dari tanah, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Jika diperhatikan dengan teliti, senyuman tipis tertoreh di bibirnya. Hei, matanya sangat jeli. Ia sadar jika di pipi Kagura terdapat semburat merah jambu.

 _Bagi Sougo, bibir Kagura adalah narkoba. Bibir yang selalu menghilangkan rasa jijik saat ia dipaksa menelan sebotol mayones. Dan juga bibir mungil yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan untuk mencecapnya._

* * *

 _ **FUYU**_

"Hoi _Sadist!_ Kenapa kau menggigil seperti bocah _aru ka?!_ Ayo perang bola salju _aru!_ " Kagura melemparkan sebuah bola salju menggunakan kecepatan penuh ke arah Sougo, yang bisa dihindari tanpa kendala oleh lelaki beriris _crimson_.

" _China,_ musim dingin tidak cocok untuk _sadist_ sepertiku. Kau itu _masokist_ , wajar jika kau menikmatinya," Sougo sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari halaman rumah Kagura. Ia memilih untuk menikmati cokelat panas ditemani oleh Sakata Gintoki, kerabat jauh Kagura sekaligus _sensei_ di sekolah mereka.

"Aaakkh, _unko!"_ Gintoki lari terbirit-birit memasuki rumahnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang _masokist!?_ Jangan banyak alasan dan cepatlah bertanding denganku _aru!_ Yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang _aru!"_ sahut Kagura tidak peduli dengan alasan Sougo.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Dasar tuli."

Kagura melangkah cepat menghampiri Sougo yang duduk santai, ia mengangkat tangannya dan-

 _PLAK!_

"Oh, pipimu dingin sekali _aru!_ " Kagura menatap telapak tangannya yang baru saja _menyentuh_ pipi Sougo.

Sougo menggeram kesal, ia menyentuh pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Tamparan Kagura sakitnya bukan main, tenaganya seperti macan betina.

"Apa kau ingin mati sekarang _China, Musume?"_

 _GYUUT_

"..."

Sepasang manik merah Sougo membulat sempurna ketika sang kekasih memeluk erat tubuhnya. Namun tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya kembali memasang topeng _stoic_ andalannya.

"Jangan memelukku. Bau keringatmu bisa membunuhku," lain di mulut lain di hati. Telapak tangan Sougo mengelus sayang surai _vermilion_ Kagura yang terurai indah.

" _Urusai aru!_ Aku hanya berusaha menghangatkanmu agar kau bisa bertanding denganku _aru!"_ elak Kagura sinis. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu lebar Sougo.

Setelah itu, tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa. Menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh yang tercinta. Dan juga sibuk mengatur detak jantung yang terpacu semakin cepat.

" _Arere,_ anak zaman sekarang benar-benar. Gin- _san_ tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk _menyerang_ lelaki loh Kagura- _chan,"_ Gintoki mengambil majalah _JU*P-_ nya yang tertinggal, ia lalu berlalu dari hadapan pasangan OkiKagu sambil bersiul menggoda.

 _BLUSH!_

 _KRAK!_

"Oy _China_ lepas! Tubuhku bisa hancur! Tu-tulangku remuk, jangan gigit bahuku _TEME!_ ARRRRRGHHHHH!"

* * *

 _ **Hehehe, akhirnya kesampaian juga membuat Fanfic untuk OTP. Meski singkat dan gaje. Anggap saja ini drabble. Hehehe *kabur**_

 _ **Hidup OKIKAGU! KAMUKAGU JUGA!**_

 _ **FIN or TBC?**_


End file.
